


fireproof ~ stony

by dracudad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracudad/pseuds/dracudad
Summary: so i was listening to the neighbourhood while i wrote this and....bOom fic title





	fireproof ~ stony

The first time he meets Steve, all he can think is, wow, this is undoubtedly the biggest person he has ever seen.

Like, seriously, Tony thinks. How much fucking body mass can one person obtain? He looks like a human watermelon. A deeply attractive, all american watermelon whose arms made Tony think ungodly things.

His father, the asshole, had talked a lot about Captain America. He must have neglected to mention that he was beautiful. Tony had known, to some extent, but the grainy black and white photos didn’t do him justice.

Tony is rambling now, he knows it. He shuts his mind up and focuses on what Steve is saying. “You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”

“You think I’m not?” Tony snaps back, and the glare Steve gives him—that’s hot. Tony really needs to get his hormones in check. What is he, 15? But for now he’s just gonna focus on Steve’s jawline, because damn, that shit could cut glass. “Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables,” Tony continues.

“You think Fury’s hiding something?” Steve asks, and he sounds so genuinely surprised that it’s adorable. Tony loves him already. So naturally, he decides to continue arguing with him.

“He’s a spy, Captain, he’s the spy. His secrets have secrets. It’s bugging him too, isn’t it?” He motions to Bruce, who has been watching the situation go down with amused eyes.

Bruce holds up his hands. “Uhh, I just want to finish my work here, and—“

“Doctor?” Steve interrupts, looking even more serious, if that’s possible. Meanwhile Tony is daydreaming about sucking his dick.

“A warm light for all mankind,” Bruce says. “I think that was directed at you, Tony. Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news.”

“The Stark tower?” Steve says. “You mean that big, ugly building in New York?” and woah, Tony pauses in mentally sucking his dick for a second there to give him a withering look.

They argue a little more until Steve stalks off, probably to read the declaration of independence or something, and the second he’s out the door, Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Steve, huh?” he says, and Tony internally swears.

Damn, its that obvious? But all he says is, “That’s the guy my dad never shut up about? I’m wondering if they shouldn’t have kept him on ice.”

Bruce just shakes his head and laughs. “Okay, Tony,” he says, and they get back to work. He tries to tell himself that Bruce doesn’t see through him like glass.

——

He’s dead, right?

He has to be. He just threw a bomb through a wormhole about to close. He may be Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Iron Man, but he’s not invincible. “Stark, you know that’s a one way trip.” Of course he knows. He’s not stupid. But it still feels nice to hear the bit of concern in Cap’s voice.

It became clear early on that they weren’t buddies. They weren’t on a first name basis. So Steve is Cap, and Tony is Stark, and Tony has accepted that. It was like an unspoken rule between them.

Fuck, he thinks. Yeah, this is what he’s thinking about while he’s dying. Nice, Tony. Real nice.

And then his eyes are open, and he has all of the newly fucked New York skyline staring at him, and Steve Rogers with his annoyingly blue eyes sparkling, doing the same. “What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me,” Which is perhaps the stupidest thing he could’ve said, because right then all he wanted was to attach his lips to Steve’s.

Steve finally takes his eyes off of him for the first time since Tony has been conscious again (Tony tries not to miss it too much) and says, “We won,” incredulously, as though it was the first time he’d ever even considered it.

Tony’s entire body hurt. His life had just flashed before his eyes, Steve was looking at him like he was important, and it was confusing. “All right, yay,” he says uncomfortably. “Hurray. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I want to try it.” He knows he’s just running his mouth, but the way Steve looks at him, a smile creeping to the surface, shaking his head, a—dare Tony say it—fond look in his eyes, tells him that it’s all gonna be okay.

Later, at the shawarma place, Steve looks him in the eyes and says, “I was wrong about you.” Tony forces himself to look up at Steve. “I’m glad you’re okay, Tony.” And every time the rule is broken, Tony feels a bit more of his heart melt.

——

It’s shaping up to be a quiet Saturday morning when Clint realises that the Avengers have never seen High School Musical.

Clint is making them all listen to Breaking Free with breakfast, and everyone is groaning because while they’ve never seen the movie, they know the song, when Steve asks, “What is this?”

Clint actually shrieks. “Oh my god.” He says. “Oh my god.” Then he turns to the team, looking scandalised. “Stevie here has never seen HSM!”

“…So?” Natasha says, raising an eyebrow, and Clint gasps.

“High School Musical was the defining film of this era!” He says, and Tony coughs. “I’ve never seen it.” He says.

“Me neither,” says Nat.

“I thought that movie was just for 2000s preteens?” Bruce says, sounding a little unsure.

“What is High School Musical?” Thor asks, while Clint has a coughing fit.

“You all are uncultured swine,” He declares. “Everyone, cancel your plans for the day. We’ve got a Disney channel original to watch.”

And that’s how Tony and Steve end up curled up on the couch in between Bruce, who fell asleep 15 minutes into the movie, and a very over-excited Clint, munching his popcorn and narrating the whole plot to Thor, who by the end was just as dedicated a fan as Clint. Nat seemed at best amused by the whole thing.

Tony wasn’t really focusing on any of this, though. All he could feel was Steve’s breath near his face, coming out in warm little puffs, and his fucking spongebob pajama shorts (had Steve ever even seen an episode of spongebob in his life?). They’re looking at eachother, We’re All in This Together is playing, and then, all the sudden, Steve is kissing him. Tony barely hesitates. He kisses back with everything in him, all the bottled up sexual tension from the past year and all of the soft “Tony”s Steve mumbles after battles and his messy bedhead and how gorgeous he looks after a run. For a moment, Tony has it all.

——

Tony is alone in Siberia. He’s so cold. All he can see is the white of the snow and Steve, looming over him, and the feeling that once again, he is going to die.


End file.
